Hotel Night Discussions
by Devastator1775
Summary: Jeanette gets locked out of her own hotal room and has to spent the night alone. Luckily she gets compagny soon. two- shot maybe three


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related characters. I own this story.

* * *

This is gonna be a two-(or three-)shot.

* * *

"THANK YOU!" Alvin yelled to the cheering crowd. "THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!"

Waving at the crowd, the three Chipmunks and three Chipettes walked off the stage, exhausted.

"What a show." Jeanette said, throwing an arm around Simon's shoulder and leaning her head on it.

"I'm tired." Brittany whined. "I just wanna go to bed."

"So do I." Eleanor yawned. "I just want to take a bath and then go to bed." She giggled as Theodore yawned.

"C'mon guys." Dave said. "Back to the hotel."

Dave and the Chipmunks and Chipettes stayed at a hotel that had prepared special rooms for the Chipmunk Superstars. In each room, by every door and every side of the door, was a remote that would open the door if there wasn't a human in the vicinity. That was a big advantage for Dave. He could sleep alone in a room, without six chipmunks that could wake him up if one of them wanted to go to the bathroom.

About an hour after they had returned to the hotel to their suite. All went to their own room and just fell asleep. But about two hours later, a Chipette woke up.

"Shouldn't have drunk that much water after the concert." Jeanette said to herself as she kicked her sheets of her. She grabbed her glasses, but reconsidered. It was not that far and she would be back in bed in a few minutes. She jumped out her bed and landed with a thud. She looked at the other beds, where her sisters were sleeping. None of them had woken up. She giggled as she heard Brittany talk in her sleep. Something about Alvin's homemade sandwiches. She shivered at the memory and continued to the door. Without her glasses she tripped over a few items over the floor. With her foot she pushed the button of the door, which opened.

She walked out the door, hit something and fell forward. She landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Jeanette said, grabbing her knee. "What the munk did I trip over?"

She searched around and found the item in question. The remote on the other side of their room. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom.

About five minutes later she walked searched her way back to her room. She tripped over the remote again.

"Stupid …munkin'…remote." Jeanette said to herself. "Next time …GLASSES."

She pushed the button of the remote and walked to the door. Much to her surprise, she bumped against the door. She rubbed her nose.

"WHY do I bump against everything?" she asked herself. Then she realized the door didn't open. Why didn't the door open? She pushed the button again. Nothing happened. She checked the remote.

"MUNK!" she said, when she noticed that a wire of the remote was loose. "Why, in this era of wireless technology, has this remote a wire?"

She evaluated her options. There was no furniture in the vicinity of the door. So she couldn't jump to the doorknob and turned it that way.

No way could she move one of the chairs in their suite on her own. And she didn't want to wake up anyone. They surely would be mad at her.

"L-looks like I'm going to …sleep alone …in the dark …in this cold room." Jeanette said to herself. She walked over to the couch of the suite, searching for something to act as a sheet. Nothing. She took place on the couch and curled up. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes.

About an hour later, a chipmunk woke up from his sleep due to the call of nature.

"Shouldn't have drunk that much water after the concert." Simon said to himself as he kicked the sheets of him. He grabbed his glasses and walked to the door. He pushed the remote of the door with his foot and walked out the door.

He stopped when he heard sobbing. Familiar sobbing. Coming from the couch.

"Jeanette?" he asked as he walked to the couch.

"Simon?" Jeanette gasped and dried her tears. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Writing a musical about the life of a stone on the beach." Simon said, making Jeanette giggle. "Why the tears?" he asked, jumping on the couch, next to her. "Where are your glasses? Why aren't you in your room"

"I had to go to the bathroom to …you know …but on my way here I tripped over the remote, because I left my glasses in our room and when I wanted to get back …I noticed that the wire of the remote was loose …I broke it."

"Why didn't you wake Dave?" Simon asked. "Or me?" But Simon knew the answer. Jeanette was such a shy, caring person and she always wanted to help people. But if she had to ask for help, she always thought that she was a burden.

"I thought I would be a bu…" she began.

"You're not a burden!, Jeanette." Simon said sternly. He placed his hands on her shoulder when he noticed that his outburst had really shaken Jeanette. "I…I'm sorry, Jeanette." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean it."

He released her. She looked at her feet for a few seconds, but then her eyes turned to Simon. "I'm not a burden?"

Simon smiled. "Never. Never in my eyes."

She smiled at him. She leaned over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you …for everything." She said, blushing under her fur. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"And somehow it always it ends up with us kissing." Simon said, making Jeanette giggle nervously.

What Simon said was true. There had been many times that Jeanette was sad, or scared, or just needed a kind word. And Simon was always the one to be there for her. And indeed, it mostly ended up with them kissing. The first time this happened, was a few weeks after they had moved in with Dave and the boys. A huge thunderstorm had woken everyone up and was making a terrible mess of their neighborhood. But it had scared the living munk out of Jeanette. Simon was the one who managed to calm her down, leading it to their first kiss. And the next day, they kissed again. And then there was that night that Jeanette was sick and had to throw up a lot. And there were more examples like that. But even after all those moments between them, they didn't really became a couple.

"Jeanette, I've been meaning to ask this." Simon said. "Why DID we never became a couple after …that first night?"

"Because I didn't feel ready to become a couple." Jeanette said, looking at her feet. "And still don't."

Simon took her hands. "But when will you feel ready?"

"I don't know …" Jeanette said with a soft smile. "Maybe over a year, maybe tomorrow …maybe …"

"Tonight?" Simon asked hopefully.

Jeanette giggled and she smiled softly at him. "Not tonight. I will feel it in my heart when I'll be ready." She yawned.

"But I'll know one thing we'll be doing tonight." Simon said with a smile.

"And that is?" Jeanette asked, doing a step closer, noses almost touching.

"Sleeping." Simon said, sweeping Jeanette off her feet. Jeanette nuzzled her head against his chest.

"How are you going to get me back in my room?" Jeanette asked, the sleepiness finally catching up to her.

"You're not going to sleep in your room." Simon said as he walked towards the room where he and his brothers were sleeping.

Jeanette gave Simon a grateful look. "Thank you, Si." She said with a sleepy voice, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Always, Jean." Simon whispered as he entered their room. Simon walked over to his bed and put Jeanette on the ground. She immediately jumped up the bed and crawled under the sheets. She sighed as the warmth drove away the cold from her body.

Simon tugged her in and gave a kiss on the forehead. "You close your eyes and go to sleep, young lady." Simon said as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

Simon jumped off the bed. "The bathroom." Simon said. "It WAS the reason I got out of my bed."

About five minutes later, Simon returned. He suspected that Jeanette was already asleep, considering how tired she was. He smiled when he saw her. Resting on her side, her back turned to him. Simon silently crawled under the sheets and closed his eyes. He heard movement besides his. The moment he turned around, Jeanette had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. They both blushed under their fur. Their noses were touching, lips a few inches apart. They both smiled and Simon pulled her into a kiss. She moaned silently as she deepened the kiss. Because of the necessarity of breathing, they released each other's lips.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette whispered against his lips, placing a quick kiss on them.

"Good night …my angel of the trees." Simon whispered back.

* * *

**References made to other stories of mine:**

- Comfort During the storm

- Comfort after the storm

- Stomach pains and sleepless nights

- missing JeanetteSimon romantic scene (at the end)

* * *

**REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE!**


End file.
